


Choking

by Silverstar1616



Series: challenge 2.0 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: Donghyuck has been dreaming, day and night, about Mark choking him. He might get more than what he has been imagining.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: challenge 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138097
Kudos: 146





	Choking

✯ 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙤,,

Donghyuck is looking at himself in the mirror. In his opinion he has such a pretty neck. He tilts his head to every direction he can to see further, all his moles, they're so pretty. His tanned skin is also really good looking, it suits him very well - it makes him unique.

However he frowns.

"My neck would look way better with Mark's hands around it." he sighs, dreaming awake about the older again.

Mark is a friend of his older brother, Johnny. When Johnny went abroad to study he met Mark and they became instantly friends. Since Mark wanted to come to Korea too, Johnny brought him and now, he stays at their house.

Since Mark came to live with them, his life has been miserable. He can't help but think of the older fucking him in every way and everywhere possible, yet all of those possibilities include the older choking Donghyuck - a kink, you can say.

Donghyuck groans loudly, he is so tired of this situation - specially because he knows Mark won't ever look at him like that and then even if he does, it won't happen, Johnny would never allow it. Since their parents are always out for business, Johnny has always been the one taking care of Donghyuck and even if he is already twenty, his brother is still very aware of his little brother.

A knock on the door startles the young adult, "Yes?"

"It's Mark, can I come in?"

"Uhm, wait a minute please!" hurriedly, Donghyuck puts a shirt on - yes he has been admiring himself, thinking of Mark without any shirt, truthfully he has barely any clothes. 

"You can come in now." he finally says, after a minute or two shuffling through his closet.

Mark gets in and sees Donghyuck sitting on his bed, hair disheveled and he chuckles - maybe trying to divert his attention somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" he asks before anything else.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" he reverses the question.

"Well you look kinda messy. Were you in a hurry? I'm sorry."

"No," he immediately replies, "it's okay, I was just looking for a shirt." his eyes wandering everywhere except Mark's eyes, his voice comes out way lower than he previously spoke.

"Hey. It's okay," he smiles and Donghyuck can't help but melt on the inside, Mark is so sweet and cute that he almost feels bad for creating such dirty scenarios inside his head. Keyword: almost. Mark can really be too much sometimes specifically when he wears sleeveless shirts or sweatpants, or both like right now, "I just wanted to ask you if you know at what time is Johnny coming back?"

Donghyuck frowns, "What day is today?"

"Friday I guess." Mark replies.

"Usually he's back around seven but I think he mentioned a party at a friend's house." he shrugs.

"Thank you, it's still so early though. I don't know what to do anymore." he sighs.

Donghyuck finds weird Mark's question, he has been living with them for the past six months, he should know at what time Johnny is coming back but he doesn't say anything.

"Hang out with other friends?" the younger suggests.

"They're busy."

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't have one."

"Boyfriend then?"

"Don't have one either. I'm sad I know." he chuckles.

"Then I'm sad too." Donghyuck giggles.

"Wait what?" Mark asks dumbfounded.

"Yea, I'm not dating anyone."

"I honestly thought you were, Johnny made pretty explicit that you were off limits as soon as he mentioned you to me." Mark admits chuckling.

"That fucker. He is just overprotective. He always shoos away the guys I'm interested in." he says laying flat on his back.

Mark giggles, "If he keeps this way you won't ever have a love life."

"True, but I'm so pretty. It's seriously a waste of beauty." he pouts, sitting up to look at Mark who is leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well, I agree." the older pauses, "Don't worry, he won't be able to hold you down forever."

Donghyuck grins mischievously and Mark's insides turn, "Oh, I know!"

Donghyuck gets up and goes to Mark, he takes his hand and makes him get inside his room and closes the door. He then brings them to the front of his mirror. 

"Donghyuck-" 

Mark's sentence is cut when the younger places a finger on his lips shutting him up. 

"You indirectly said I'm pretty." he affirms with his head tilted to the side - the older thinks he looks absolutely adorable but he knows that whatever is going to happen isn't anything near adorable. 

"You are." Mark confirms, his eyes search for something else in Donghyuck's. 

"But I think that there's a way I'd look way prettier," he replies, a cute pout on his lips as he pretends to think, "wanna know how?" 

"Donghyuck, I don't think-" 

"So you don't want to know?" he asks, now looking sad - if he was a puppy his ears would be down. 

Mark, feeling bad about making the younger sad - completely falling into his trap -, says right away, "Of course I do!" 

Donghyuck immediately grins, he takes a spot in front of Mark with his back to the older. He grabs the other's hand, "I hope you agree with me." he lastly mutters before placing Mark's hand on the flesh of his neck. 

He stares at himself before grinning, "I knew it! I look so much prettier!" he says excited. 

Mark's hand gets used to the shape of Donghyuck's neck, he adjusts his fingers and grips a little tighter. Donghyuck moans and leans back towards the older's chest. 

"Donghyuckie, you knew it?" Mark asks, his voice above a whisper. 

"Yes." the younger whimpers, Mark's voice is something else - he has never imagined it whispering and now he is horny. 

"What have you been imagining, hm?" he keeps the same tone. 

"Uhm-" 

"Yes, keep going." 

"You choking me." he stutters, avoiding the older's gaze through the mirror. 

Mark hums, "Like this?" he grips a little tighter and Donghyuck keens, his eyes roll to the back of his head. His dick might have twitched inside his shorts but that's not his priority at the moment. 

"Yes." he breathes. 

"You look very pretty like this but I think there's a way you'd look way better." he murmurs near the younger's ear. 

"How?" 

"Naked, under me." 

Donghyuck shudders, that's what he has been day and night dreaming for the past six months. Is Mark really willing to turn his fantasies into reality or is he dreaming? He wouldn't be surprised if it was, solely disappointed.

The younger reaches a hand to touch Mark's cheek from behind, still looking at their reflection in the mirror, "Is this real?" his voice above a whisper.

Mark breathes in, his lips come in contact with the skin of the back of Hyuck's neck kissing and nibbling at the spot until it forms a red bruise. Donghyuck whines when the older withdraws his lips, "Do you still have any doubts?"

"Maybe." Donghyuck is curious but he settles that to the back of his head - right now, he wants Mark to rail him, mercilessly.

"Then let me clear them for you." in a swift move, Mark turns the younger around and kisses him deeply - he, too, has been crazy to taste Donghyuck -, his hands fall to the younger's hips and the latter's sneak around Mark's neck. Donghyuck tastes so sweet and the older finds himself craving for more of that. The kiss is mostly lips, they are trying to explore the maximum with them but Mark wants to go further and Donghyuck is more than willing to give so he adds tongue, softly - he doesn't want to scare the younger away -, getting a better taste than before. 

When he feels Donghyuck's warm muscle come in contact with his, he moans. Does he even know how good he tastes? How gently his touches are? Mark wants to scream, he knows Donghyuck is really cute and soft - let's exclude the thoughts he voiced a few minutes prior - but he never expected him to be this soft. 

Mark pulls away and looks at the gorgeous male in front of him, now with half lidded eyes and glossy lips, "You're so fucking adorable, even in this context your actions are cute and soft. Goddammit Hyuckie." honey drips from his voice and in his eyes is buried adoration - in spite of all twirling emotions Donghyuck is making him feel at this very moment.

The younger doesn't answer, not that he needs to because his warm cheeks give away his embarrassment. He pushes Mark onto his bed and the moment he gets comfortable against the headboard, Donghyuck straddles his hips, "Now kiss me again, please."

"So polite." he says smugly with a hand on the younger's cheek and the other already on his hip. 

Donghyuck frowns, pouts and when he is about to complain, Mark connects their lips again. The younger wraps his arms around Mark's neck and flushes their chests together. Their tongues meet halfway for another taste, but Donghyuck gets a better idea and sucks the older's muscle, "Fuck baby." he rasps.

The younger tilts his head, "Hm?"

"Wanna do that on my cock?" Mark asks out of breath not by just their kiss. 

Donghyuck whines at the dirty mouth the older has, who would've thought? Not him, however Mark started this, he was the one who came in his room disrupting his thoughts so maybe he is not such a softie as he appears to be. After all, looks can be deceiving, right?

"Maybe some other day, I really wanna sit on your dick." he pouts and moves his hips, pushing himself further against the, what he feels to be, half hard member under him.

"Fuck, Donghyuck you're going to be the death of me!" he groans, "Seriously, how is this possible?" 

The younger shrugs, "I masturbated earlier so you don't need to prep me." he says. 

The older's eyes squint, "Huh? Is that the reason why you weren't wearing a shirt before I came in?"

"Partially, yes." 

"I repeat death of me!" Mark says, his dick twitches inside his sweats and Donghyuck takes off his own shirt, kissing the older the moment the article is nowhere in between them.

"Mark, take them all off!" He whines cutely - in Mark's opinion - gripping the shirt he is still wearing.

The older smiles, in a second he pushes Donghyuck onto the mattress and takes his shirt off. The younger almost drools at the sight so he wastes no more time exploring the wide torso, "Why have you been hiding this from me and why for so long." by now, everything that comes out of Donghyuck's mouth is whiney.

Mark chuckles and grinds his dick on Hyuck's, "Ah Mark ~ take it all off. I want you now!" he moans. 

The older smiles. He gets up and lowers his sweatpants, Donghyuck takes the chance to take off his underwear and toss it somewhere in the room. When Mark turns around, the younger is surprised to see him naked, "No underwear?"

"Yup, no underwear." he grins.

Donghyuck groans, "Fuck, come over here now and fuck me please? I'm so tired of waiting!"

The older quirks an eyebrow, "Lube?" 

"Oh yeah," he pulls the small bottle from under his pillow, "here."

Mark grins mischievously, he squirts a good amount to his hand and strokes his dick, "Are you sure you don't want me to finger you first?" he asks, his hand going downwards slipping a digit in right away. There's no resistance, it slides in easily and Donghyuck gasps.

"Ah ~ I'm sure, I just want you." he is painfully hard, leaking even, and Mark fucking him is the only thing in his mind, "Please." he looks Mark in the eyes and the latter can't say no, so he withdraws his finger, pushes Hyuck's thigh to his chest and aligns himself with the slicked entrance pushing in slowly. Inch by inch, Donghyuck whimpers, Mark is way bigger and thicker than his fingers but it feels so good, the small pain of the stretch is delightful, he feels so full already, yet the older hasn't bottomed out.

"Are you sure you stretched yourself enough?" he grunts and Hyuck nods, his fluffy hair all over the pillow and his forehead, "Fuck you feel amazing." he finishes and the younger moans at the words.

Once Mark's buried balls deep, he grabs under Donghyuck's thighs and pulls back until only the tip is in and slams it all in again watching the way his dick is swallowed by the younger's tight hole. He seriously groans at the obscene sight unfolding every time he thrusts in and out. 

He is also listening to all the soft sounds that are leaving Donghyuck's pretty lips and when he decides to look up, he almost cums. He has always always known that the smaller male is dead gorgeous but right now, he is fucking ravishing, he is trying so hard to keep quiet biting his index finger - that explains the soft moans and breaths -, his half lidded eyes and his cheeks are flushed a warm red.

Mark keeps the slow and deep pace, "You look so pretty baby," his hands let go of the soft flesh of the younger's thighs and his body presses itself to Donghyuck's. The latter keens, his free hand wraps itself around the older's shoulders to pull him even closer - if possible. 

"Mark," he calls, the hand that was on his mouth goes to the older's face and stays there. Understanding what the younger wants, Mark kisses him deeply, his thrusts get sloppy, he is too lost in Donghyuck's lips - they're so addictive, Mark could kiss him for days and never get tired.

"Mark." he calls again.

"Yeah baby?" he asks, going a little faster.

Donghyuck pulls his legs up a little opening them more and whimpers, he feels so good. He could lie like this, naked and pliant for Mark forever and he would never complain. 

"Fuck me from behind, please." he stutters between cries and whimpers.

The older wastes no time to pull out and Donghyuck gets in position, ass up and face down. He makes sure to be facing his full body mirror and peeks while Mark's behind him pushing his dick inside again. His mouth falls in a silent moan and his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

This position is raw, the only thing Mark can't see is his face yet if he looks in the mirror he will be able to do it. 

The older returns to the previous pace fast and it has both of them releasing throaty sounds. 

"Fuck Mark!" Donghyuck moans with a particular hard thrust, "More, please!" he pleads holding the duvet close to his mouth, making the words slightly muffled.

Mark grips the snatched waist hard and accelerates his movements, making the sound of skin slapping echo throughout the room. If possible Donghyuck grasps the cloth harder and bites it to keep his sounds to himself but the older is having none of it. 

Mark lets a hand of his dive into Hyuck's hair and pulls him up to his chest, "Baby boy, stop doing that. I wanna hear you so bad, know how good I'm making you feel." he whispers next to the younger's ear sensually and it gives the latter goosebumps.

"Your body is so responsive of my touch. Fuck Donghyuckie!" he groans staring at the younger's figure, up and down, through the mirror. 

The hand that was gripping the curved waist wraps itself around Donghyuck and the other that was on his scalp goes to the younger's neck - Mark adjusts his hand pressing the right places before tightening his grip. 

"You think you can cum just like this Hyuckie? Hm? Without me touching your cute hard cock?" Donghyuck moans, it's the only thing he can do and he is sure he can do that - he was planning to do it already.

Honestly this all feels way better than he had imagined, Mark is so good to him. 

His hands travel to Mark's scalp from behind and stay there holding the soft locks and Mark moans before planting open mouthed kisses on Hyuck's neck.

Donghyuck's so gone, he is above the clouds, the blood pressure is failing to reach his brain and Mark can feel his heartbeat raising when he decides to soften his hold a bit, the younger is quick to whine and motion him to keep going and so he returns to the first grip.

Mark feels his high approaching and he's sure Donghyuck is close too because he's getting whiney - even with restrictions.

"Are you going to cum? Hm? Cum for me princess." he whispers and fucks the younger as fast as he can. 

Donghyuck's grasp on his hair gets stronger and he feels the younger's body spasm as he cums everywhere. Immediately, Mark lets go of Hyuck's neck, still securing his waist - he'd totally fall due to his wobbly legs. His fluttering hole around the older allows the male to to cum too, right after Hyuck, muttering a sentence of fucks.

The younger collapses onto the bed and Mark follows, they both turn to face the ceiling.

"Fuck, that was so hot! You should have seen you!" the older interrupts the recovering breaths kind of silence and Donghyuck giggles.

"Yeah, it was." he blushes, "Now...uhm..." he trails off.

Mark quirks an eyebrow, "What?"

"After care Mark, for fucks sake!" he half whines half groans making the other laugh. 

Mark gets up and does everything he's supposed to, since the cleaning to the cuddles part.

Now that they're comfortable, Mark decides to ask, out of curiosity - or maybe something more - "Earlier you said that Johnny always pushes away the guys you're into, does that mean you're into me?" 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, yeah. I'm completely into you." he mutters against Mark's neck, getting comfortable for a nap and the older smiles like an idiot - coming to Donghyuck's room to get to know the latter more, the initial intention, was the best idea he has ever had. 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope Johnny doesn't find them naked in Donghyuck's bed ;)


End file.
